5 Minutos
by SLINRE
Summary: Un día de verano, Hibari termina viajando al futuro. One Shot 18TYL27/1827


_DISCLAIRMER:_ Katekyo Hitma Reborn! Le pertenece a Amano Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutos <strong>

.

Era verano y el día una canícula, el prefecto pasaba sus rondas por los soleados terrenos de Namimori asegurándose de que estuviera libre de herbívoros. Lo estaba, al menos, hasta que escuchó un chasquido, a penas una hoja siendo pisada. Miró por el lugar y encontró que no era otro que el diminuto herbívoro, de cabello como de lana negra, ese niño insoportable de la manada de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Con hostilidad lo amedrentó, y un segundo después, se vio envuelto en una sombra, como si sobre su cabeza se alzase una nube. Miró hacia arriba, con su adusta parsimonia, y era aquel artefacto color violeta que recordaba que transportaba al futuro.

Qué extraño, no lo podía evadir. Su cuerpo se petrifico.

_PUF_

Abrió sus ojos en la humareda lavanda, que olía ligeramente dulce, y a su cabeza llegó un torrente de información.

Estaba en el futuro, y seguramente su _otro yo_ en el pasado. Estaba sentado sobre algo –alguien –y era tibio y duro. Un hombre, con esa revelación su instinto de combate se activó. Sea lo que sea que su _futuro yo_ estuviera haciendo, él era perfectamente capaz de terminarlo. Al mirar hacia abajo, con el humo lavanda disipado, notó un cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba, era delgado y estilizado, y su propias manos pálidas estaban sobre el formado pecho lampiño. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

Sus perlas de mercurio miraron hacia arriba y su corazón se heló. Ese que había querido conocer en el futuro y que –aunque nunca lo admitiese –le había frustrado no hacerlo.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente, su rostro prácticamente seguía siendo el mismo pero, ahora era más afilado y maduro, sus ojos menos grandes, pero igual de inocentes, se habían fundido de alguna manera con aquellos orbes ambarinos que le gustaban, esos que exoraban determinación. Su corazón de carnívoro se detuvo y empezó a, más que latir, martillar en su pecho.

Estaba sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi medio desnudo, en lo que parecía una habitación, porque sin duda debajo del mayor había una cama.

—¿Hibari…san? — dijo su voz de barítono, ya no era ese tenor que tenia a los catorce.

Se enderezó seriamente, mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos escrutándole y su rostro impertérrito. Lejos de su tranquilidad exterior, su mente era un caos de epifanías ciertamente… chocantes. Ateniéndose a la evidencia, había estado intimando con Tsunayoshi –estaba pensando demasiado rápido para llamarlo por todo el nombre mentalmente –y eso conllevaba demasiadas preguntas

¿Cuándo su relación se había torcido en _eso_? Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido una relación con él. Era un estudiante como los demás, solo que le sucedían cosas interesantes, por eso lo vigilaba con más ahincó. Punto.

Vio como una sonrisa amena se formo en los labios de Tsunayoshi, el chico había cambiado, estaba tranquilamente debajo de él, sin intimidarse o darle siquiera una nerviosa explicación, aunque fuera una muy mala excusa, probablemente del nivel de Sasagawa Riohey. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, una explicación no estaría nada mal ¿Por qué se quedaba callado? Seguramente esperaba su reacción. Bien, se la daría.

—Explícate.

—No hay nada que explicar. — le sorprendió la rápida y natural respuesta, había esperado algo más _Dame-Tsuna_.

Bueno, habían pasado diez años, tendría que haber madurado y crecido ¿no? Incluso estaba sintiendo algo que había crecido debajo de él, pero decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente. Entrecerró los ojos, era una situación muerta. En cualquier otra le demandaría una pela, pero los acontecimientos le habían quitado el humor de morder a alguien hasta la muerte, en su lugar se sentía perdido, extrañado de sí mismo y con una gran curiosidad de cómo habían sucedido las cosas para que terminaran así.

¿Era la primera vez o ya tenían una relación? Lo segundo era más factible, Tsunayoshi estaba muy tranquilo aunque también podía deberse a como era actualmente. En ese caso ¿tenían una relación o era algo esporádico? ¿Qué había de los otros guardianes? Era probablemente estúpido, pero una _pequeña_ punzada de celos le atacó ¿Qué no besaban el suelo que pisaba ese herbívoro? Si llegaban a tocarlo tendría que morderles a la muerte, él no compartía lo suyo.

_¿Desde cuándo es mío…?_

Miró de nuevo a esos ojos caramelo que se veían amables, probablemente así miraba a todo el mundo, atrayendo su confianza y lealtad… y otras cosas, como sentimientos –otra punzada.

—Hibari-san, siempre quise hacer algo. — dijo, y se enderezó quedando sentado, seguramente ahora era tan alto como el moreno, el cual solo le vigiló con la mirada. Una de sus cejas se arqueo _¿Qué planea?_

Esos ojos le miraron más intensamente, ahora sabía que esa era una mirada especial, estaba bebiendo de sus ojos y sus facciones, y eso le distrajo de las manos que rozaron sus mejillas pálidas. Cuando la nariz pequeña de Tsunayoshi tocó la suya se tensó, los ojos del castaño se cerraron, y eso le tranquilizo un poco, además estaba arriba, podía defenderse fácilmente si intentaba algo. Y efectivamente lo hizo.

Hibari se entretuvo mirando las pestañas largas de Tsunayoshi, había tantos rasgos delicados en su rostro, que resultaba placentero observarlo detenidamente. Sus pómulos suaves, sus ojos almendrados, su cabello rebelde enmarcándole el rostro. Cualquiera podría apreciarlo. Estaba en eso cuando unos labios suaves como pétalos de rosa tocaron los suyos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, pero era inútil, Tsunayoshi no le estaba mirando.

Pensó en empujarlo y, probablemente, golpearlo ¿pero así no se comportaría como un niño tonto? Él era mejor que eso, y no se mostraría perturbado delante nadie, menos ese herbívoro. Además, había dicho que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo su yo del futuro, él podía hacerlo perfectamente.

Correspondió el beso presionando un poco más, y los labios de flor se entreabrieron. Era delicado y lento, invitante y una verdadera tentación. El calor del cuerpo y el beso tierno le estaban arrullando a sus bajos deseos. Ladeando la cabeza moviendo sus labios siguiendo con el beso y Tsunayoshi le correspondió con práctica, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Las manos del prefecto de Namimori se movieron casi independientes para ponerse sobre los hombros del castaño. Los brazos de Tsunayoshi en algún momento le rodearon y apretaron, el acercamiento fue tan dulce con su cuerpo que quiso más, y lo conseguiría. Abrió su boca sobre la del castaño y le mordió los labios, lejos de quejarse, Tsunayoshi los separó dejándole pasar. Sintió como sus comisuras se alzaban, pero ahora, estaba más interesado en probar la habilidad de su lengua, que en pensar porqué sonreía.

Era por su descontrol, pero Hibari no lo sabía.

En su lugar, se enteró de que la lengua de Sawada sabía perfectamente lo que él quería, y se lo daba sin reservas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ese beso, casi coordinado, le estaba dejando avasallado. Sintiéndose dominado empujó a Tsunayoshi de nuevo en la cama y le miró desde arriba. Él iba a tener las riendas, y que de eso, el otro, no se olvidase. Solo vio otra sonrisa sospechosa en sus labios, sin duda lo conocía bien mientras Hibari –ese Hibari –estaba en ceros.

Dejando de perder el tiempo, atacó su cuello. Estaba ansioso, y mordía, besaba y chupaba, degustando la piel de Tsunayoshi, la cual le resultaba deliciosa, casi dulce. Buscando más, sus manos comenzaron a explorar. Toda su piel era tan suave como la seda y cálida como la primavera. Tan incitante para que devorara su presa.

Las manos del castaño también se paseaban por su cuerpo, y odió traer puesta la camisa, pensó en desabrocharla y tirarla, pero unas manos subieron hasta su cuello y le separaron de la clavícula que estaba marcando. Los ojos caramelos estaban oscurecidos y respiró profundamente ante el aire depredador que emanaba. Con elegancia y tranquilidad se acercó confiadamente hasta su cuello, y beso aquel punto debajo de su oreja, luego le chupó y atrapó su lóbulo.

No pudo más que gemir, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un área tan sensible, pero Tsunayoshi sí. Lejos de importarle su dignidad o lo que fuera, se dejó hacer y solo se mordió los labios. Las manos del castaño bajaron regalándole un escalofrío y rodearon su cintura para trazar su espalda. El muy bastardo sabía qué hacer para hacerlo babear. Sus manos buscaron hacer algo y tiraron del cabello marrón, las atenciones se avivaron y boqueó cuando lo sintió, además él empezó a mover sus caderas, ansioso por algo de alivio.

Era solo un chico de diecisiete años que se descuidada demasiado en esos aspectos. Que injusta la vida ¡y que cínica! Nada menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi le estaba volviendo loco.

En serio, tenía que deshacerse de su ropa, o haría un desastre.

Los labios suaves se alejaron de su cuello, seguramente ya marcado, y Tsunayoshi le miró, al maldito no se le había movido un pelo. Le beso castamente en los labios y Hibari comenzó a entender que hasta ahí llegarían, estaba loco si pensaba que iba aceptar eso.

—Te amo. — los ojos caramelo le miraban ávidamente, directamente a los suyos.

Hibari respiró hondo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, y lo que sentía no era precisamente sorpresa, era un sentimiento dulce y cálido que estaba lavando su lujuria. Solo apretó con sus manos los hombros de Tsunayoshi y le correspondió la mirada. Estaba seguro de que él también podría enamorarse ¿o eso era solo producto de la excitación?

_PUF_

Se sintió mareado cuando, repentinamente, estuvo parado otra vez en el patio de Namimori, su corazón aún latía rápido y tenía en todo el cuerpo la sensación del tacto de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Suspiró y observó su alrededor, el niño vaca ya no estaba y ahora tenía que solucionar un problema.

…Luego iría a la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, le debía algo que no iba pasar por alto aunque fuera diez años en el futuro.

: - :

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? — dijo la voz de Hibari Kyoya. Había vuelto luego de cinco minutos y se encontraba a su amante riéndose alegremente. Solo obtuvo una sonrisa traviesa de respuesta.

—Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso. — le dijo acostándose en la cama. Los ojos grises se estrecharon, era tonto pero estaba celoso de sí mismo. Eso merecía ser castigado.

—Oh. — dijo con su típico tono sarcástico. —Te morderé hasta la muerte entonces. — los ojos caramelo le miraron, ellos hablaban con sus miradas, algo que había tenido que aprender Tsuna ¿Cómo sobreviviría a una relación con Hibari sino?

Solo se acostó esperando, a la expectativa de ser mordido hasta la muerte –o el post orgasmo por lo menos –era un buen plan para pasar la tarde de un fastidioso día de verano. Cuando un dedo fino de Hibari hizo girar sus esposas, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Seguramente su yo del pasado estaba en una situación igual, por muy Décimo Vongola que fuera, esas cosas le seguían pasando.

Luego le llegarían los recuerdos, y tragó gordo cuando pensó en lo que haría su amante cuando tuviera los suyos, esa pequeña broma al moreno seguramente le traería _problemas_.

…

Tsuna tuvo la necesidad de repasar los hechos ahora que las cosas se habían calmado. Recostado en la bañera hundió su rostro hasta la mitad. Pensaba que sería un día sumamente tranquilo, para empezar Reborn había salido con los demás niños, su madre y Bianchi a un picnic, lamentablemente el no estuvo invitado, sus notas de los exámenes de verano no habían dejado nada contento a su tutor. De lejos importaba, tenía la casa para él solo.

Estaba por disfrutar de un sándwich de varios pisos que se hizó con todo el amor, pero antes de que pudiera dejar la concina con su deliciosa creación el timbre sonó. Obviamente fue a abrir y pestañeó confundido cuando se encontró a nada menos que con Hibari mirándole del otro lado de la puerta. El prefecto siempre le ponía nervioso.

—¿Hibari-san? — como no hubo respuesta del chico, Tsuna se puso más nervioso. — ¿Quiere pasar? — la verdad no estaba muy convencido de invitarlo, pero después de que el moreno pasase por la puerta, eso poco importó.

Se quedó mirando como Hibari se quitaba los zapatos, fue entonces que notó una extraña marca en el cuello, pensando que era un golpe se preocupó. Tendría que haber sido fuerte la persona que había logrado golpear a Hibari en el cuello.

—¿Está bien Hibari-san? — sus ojos grises le miraron, y él retrocedió. Sudó frio cuando una sonrisa de lado se formó en los finos labios, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Hibari se acercó, sus manos fuertes tomaron el brazo de Tsuna y medio lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta la sala, dejándolo sentado en el sillón al soltarlo fuertemente. Viéndolo desde arriba, sin que su sonrisa hubiera desaparecido, lo escrutó un momento y se dobló hasta dejar los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sillón, a los lados de la cabeza del castaño, encerrándolo.

—Me debes algo. — la cara de Tsuna era un poema de confusión, de nuevo todas esas emociones contradictorias aparecieron como siempre que estaba cerca del prefecto. Le temía, pero quería acercarse.

—¿Eh?

—Esto. — la mano pálida señalo aquella marca que ya había visto en su cuello. — Tú lo hiciste.

—¡¿Cómo? — dijo en octavas, capaces de herir el tímpano de cualquiera.

Sin ninguna explicación más, un par de brazos encerraron sus hombros, y un movimiento fluido después se encontró acostado en el sofá con Hibari sobre él, dejándole sin posibilidad de escape. Los grandes ojos caramelo estaban impresionados y algo asustados. _Hibari-san ¿quiere una pelea? Pero estamos en el sofá… ¡esto es muy sospechoso! _

El rostro del moreno solo se acercó, y su aliento rozó la piel de Tsuna, su primer ataque fue un beso sobre la boca. Tsuna se removió, quiso decirle algo… probablemente gritarle y correr; pero sus dientes le mordieron los labios y solo pudo soltar un quejido separándolos, luego fue invadido. Cuando tuvo la lengua del prefecto paseándose por su boca comprendió que estaba siendo atacado de una forma para nada acostumbrada. El hecho de que fuera Hibari Kyoya quien lo hacía solo era más preocupante. Luchando con toda sus fuerzas logró presionar el pecho del mayor alejándolo unos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Q-qué…

—Ahora eres mío, Sawada Tsunayoshi. —interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir.

—¿¡Tuyo! — chilló, y la expresión seria que recibió del azabache le hizo saber que no había discusión posible sobre ese hecho.

Hibari se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con parsimonia y lo beso acariciando sus labios con los suyos. La mente de Tsuna era un espiral de confusión ¿Por qué Hibari aparecía de la nada, le acusaba y luego le besaba? O claro, estaba olvidando que le había reclamado, y ahora no solo lo besaba, también paseaba sus manos, escarbando entre sus ropas hasta llegar a su piel, las manos de Tsuna trataron de evitarlo pero su torpeza y la fuerza de Hibari le jugaban en contra. El rostro del moreno se ancló en su cuello y su respiración le dio un escalofrío.

—Hibari-san…basta, por favor. — rogó, cerrando los ojos. No se sentía mal, se sentía tan bien que asustaba. Sintió los labios rozar su cuello antes de tener una respuesta.

—No. Eres mío ahora. — parecía que esa sería la única explicación que recibiría, además los labios posándose en su cuello evitaron que siguiera protestando, simplemente con Hibari no se podía discutir civilizadamente.

Luego de eso había habido más besos y placeres que obligaron a Tsuna decidir postergar su búsqueda de respuestas, de cualquier forma Hibari no se las daría. Su mente embriagada solo reaccionó de nuevo cuando el moreno se alzó separando sus cuerpos y le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si estuviese completamente complacido. No le beso de despedida, eso hubiera sido muy…anti-Hibari y Tsuna hubiera recibido con shock mental ¿se guardián de la nube se había vuelto loco? Simplemente se había incorporado, alisado su ropa rápidamente y luego le dio otra mirada, a Tsuna le dio la impresión de que estaba pensando decir algo y solo esperó.

—Que no se te olvide herbívoro. — Tsuna no entendió, y pensó en preguntar, pero le dio la impresión de que sería golpeado si lo hacía, así que simplemente lo aceptó.

Antes del anochecer, cuando su familia regresó escandalosamente por las peleas de Lambo e I-pin, Tsuna ya estaba en su habitación sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo acontecido, más que buscar respuestas simplemente lo hacía por gusto –cosa que nunca admitiría.

Reborn había entrado y por la sonrisita que se cargaba Tsuna sudó frio, el sicario simplemente saltó a su cama a un lado de la de Tsuna y se acostó allí luego de advertirle que dormiría –o sea, si hacia un ruido podía estar despidiéndose de eso de estar vivo. Al rato, mientras Tsuna permanecía asombrosamente en silencio, Reborn se ladeó mirando a su alumno, y el castaño tragó gordo, era espeluznante cuando dormía con los ojos abiertos mirándole.

—Hoy sucedió algo interesantes. — el chico saltó cuando dijo eso.

—¿Qué? — fue la respuesta una vez se tranquilizó y supó que el arcobaleno no estaba hablando dormido.

—Lambo le disparó _accidentalmente_ con la bazuca de los diez años dándole a alguien. — Tsuna parpadeó confundido, cuando estaba a punto de expresar su preocupación, Reborn continuó. — A Hibari. — allí el castaño se tensó. —¿Interesante, no? — y por la sonrisita que se cargaba el bebe sabía que él _sabía_.

Tsuna se quedó callado y pensativo, algo sumamente extraño y Reborn solo lo contempló. Lo poco que entendía ahora era que Hibari había estado en el futuro antes de visitarle, y probablemente sus acciones y reclamos tenían que ver con eso ¿pero que había sucedió exactamente? No tenía ni idea ¿acaso su yo del futuro le había hecho algo? ¡Como se detestaba a sí mismo! ¡Es que no pensaba que _él_ tenía que cargar con las consecuencias!

Luego hablaría con Hibari y se disculparía apropiadamente, tal vez así dejaría de _acosarlo sexualmente_, aunque presentía que no, y extrañamente su enojo por eso era muy superficial.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos intensos ¿he? Me pregunto si los tiempos dan.<p>

Saben, se supone que este sería un drabble de unas, como mucho, 500 palabras, pero siguió y siguió ¿les gusto? Estaba viendo imágenes de TYL Tsuna cuando se me ocurrió, ¡molestar a Hibari es tan divertido! Algún día lo hare uke, es una monada, pero no se lo doy a Dino, aunque también me encanta el personaje, soy completamente 1827teista.

PD: no hay continuación, es un one-shot.


End file.
